A Not So Great First Time
by AngelShizuka
Summary: After being together for a few weeks, already trying out foreplay, Tintin and Haddock decide to take it one step further. How will Tintin deal with his first time?


**A Not So Great First Time**

Their lips parted as Tintin felt the older man's warm breath on his cheek. They gazed at each other as a smile shaped on Tintin's mouth and pulled in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck.

They've been exploring each other pretty often during the passed few weeks, after they first noticed their feelings for one another. They decided to not go to fast, so all they've done so far is foreplay. But they finally decided to take it a step further.

The older man parted his lips from his younger lover again, slowly moving towards the neck, while giving small kisses every inch he passed. Once at the neck he started nibbling on it, leaving love bites all over. Tintin softly moaned as he felt Haddock's hand trail down his side, to the front of his pants.

Haddock grinned in triumph when more moans escaped the younger boy's mouth. He continued rubbing Tintin's erection through the fabric, eager to get inside.

Tintin couldn't stand it anymore and started opening his pants, freeing his erection. After that Haddock started pulling up the younger boy's shirt over his head and tossing it away. Fully exposing his young lover's chest. Haddock has seen Tintin like this very often before, but it still made Tintin blush.

"C-captain…." Tintin moaned as the older man moved his face down Tintin's stomach with small, soft kisses. "You're my… beautiful… siren" Haddock panted in between the kisses.

Tintin felt his body heath up when the older man reached his erection and softly kissed the tip. Soft moans coming from the young boy's mouth, Haddock loved it when Tintin made these sounds and started teasing his erection more. Slowly and softly kissing it over the entire length.

"S-stop teasing… captain, p-please…." The boy's voice sounded desperate, he needed Haddock's touch so much.

Haddock grinned and put his mouth around the top as he slowly licked around it. Then without warning he took the entire length into his mouth. Tintin gasped in surprise and arched his back up, pushing his erection even further into the older man's mouth, causing him to choke a little.

"I-I'm sorry" Tintin quickly said, blushing like a tomato.

Haddock didn't mind at all and just continued going up and down his lover's manhood, creating a slow rhythm. Tintin threw his head back on the bed and clung his hands onto the sheets lying underneath them. His breathing becoming faster.

The older man retrieved a few min later, not wanting to let Tintin come yet. He moved up again, his face meeting Tintin's, who was still lying flat on the bed. As they both smiled at each other, Tintin pulled his lover down for another passionate kiss, exploring each other's mouths with heavy panting.

Tintin moved his hands towards Haddock's pants, fumbling around with the zipper and moving it down his hips. But he was caught off guard when he suddenly felt rough fingers stroke the entrance between his butt cheeks. Tintin moaned in approval.

Haddock stroked some more before softly sliding one finger inside, a soft moan coming from the boy's mouth. He tried to enter a second finger and started rubbing Tintin's inside. More moans escaping Tintin's mouth, who slowly started to sound like sobs.

"you really sure you're ready for this, my boy? There's still time to change your mind." Haddock asked concerned, not sure whether or not he was hurting Tintin.

"A-ahh, yes…." Tintin moaned as the older man pulled his fingers out and pecked Tintin's lips with a soft kiss. "I'll be gentle" Haddock said as he moved his legs around to position himself, wrapping Tintin's legs around his waist. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and generously coated his own erection with it.

Haddock tried to push his manhood inside, the lube making it easier, but it was still very tight. Tintin couldn't help but make a low cry when he felt the sudden stretch. The older man immediately stopped, worriedly looking at his younger lover.

"I-I'm fine… don't worry…" Tintin said, trying to make Haddock continue. As he wrapped his arms around Haddock's neck, pulling him close and burying his face in the collar of the blue pullover. Taking in the smell of alcohol and Tabaco.

Haddock continued pushing, slowly inch by inch the entire length went in. Tintin couldn't help but cry out real loud, the sound muffled into the blue pullover. "You sure you're ok, lad?" Haddock whispered into Tintin's ear, feeling a soft nod on his shoulder.

He wanted to believe it didn't hurt Tintin, trying to be as careful as possible. Following Tintin's responses to his movements, to make sure it didn't hurt too much, so he'd know when to stop.

Tintin felt Haddock slowly starting to move inside him, he tried to stay silent, but it really hurt a lot, more than he imagined. He bit his lip, trying not to make any sounds. He knew that if the captain would hear him make those sounds, he would pull back right away.

He tried to enjoy it, but the pain was getting too intense, tears starting coming out of the young boy's eyes as he started sobbing into Haddock's pullover. Haddock stopped moving and lied his hand on Tintin's head, stroking his quiff. "Tintin, you really sure you're ok?"

Tintin didn't respond, all he could do is sob. Haddock realized how much this really hurt him, starting to pull himself out. Tintin grabbed the older men's thigh, trying to make him stay in. "No… captain… i-it's fine, really…"

Haddock put his hand on his lover's cheek, making him face him, looking into his eyes. "Tintin, I can see it's hurting you, you don't have to play pretend with me." He said with a low voice, wiping some of the tears away with his thumb.

A low sigh escaped the younger boy and he nodded, more tears falling down his face. "I-it… does hurt…. a little"

The older man quickly kissed Tintin, wiping more tears away. He made Tintin lie flat on the bed, as he carefully pulled himself back out. He really tried to not hurt Tintin more, but with every little movement he made, Tintin made another sob.

When he finally fully pulled out, Haddock bend over the young boy, still looking worried. Tintin looked back up smiling at him, hoping he'd stop worrying. But his eyes were still wet with tears and Haddock couldn't help but feel guilty, because he's the one who caused those tears.

"I'm really sorry, Tintin" Haddock said as he rubbed his lover's sides, hoping to ease the pain

"No, I'm sorry… captain" Tintin said as he tried to move onto his sides, but let out a small sob of pain.

The older man helped the younger boy as he tried to lie down on his own sides. They were facing each other as Haddock wrapped his arms around his lover. Tintin had stopped crying and most of his tears had dried now.

"Perhaps tomorrow will be better." Tintin said with a giggly voice, trying to lift the mood. Haddock looked surprised for him saying that. "I know first times are known to hurt, so…. I want to try again!" Tintin clung his hands onto the older man's pullover.

Haddock smiled from hearing those words and softly kissed Tintin's forehead, brushing his quiff away. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll feel great soon enough."


End file.
